Media
Novel Lin Family Competition Arc 1. Lin Dong 2. Penetrating Fist 3. The Mysterious Rock Pool 4. The Secret Of The Rock Pool 5. The Mysterious Stone Talisman 6. Seventh Echo 7. Tempered Body 4th Layer 8. Clash 9. Lin Hong 10. Golden Jade Branch 11. Yin Pearl 12. The Tenth Echo 13. Treatment 14. Grade 5 Yin Energy 15. Tempered Body 5th Layer 16. Eight Desolations Palm 17. Scorpion Tiger 18. Yuan Power Seed 19. Breakthrough Before The Family Competition 20. The Family Competition Begins 21. Lin Yun 22. Crowd Stunning Martial Arts 23. The Final Three 24. Complete Victory 25. Accepting a Position Qingyang Town Hunt Arc 26. The Hunt 27. Martial Arts Library 28. Wonder Gate Seal, Incomplete 29. A Change in the Stone Talisman 30. A Minor Accomplishment 31. Monster 32. The Underground Bazaar 33. Xie Ting 34. Lei Li 35. Preliminary Exchange 36. Family Gathering 37. Breakthrough 38. Change 39. Earthly Yuan Stage 40. The Hunt Begins 41. Luo Cheng 42. Fire Python Tiger 43. Snatching the Cubs 44. Success 45. Rising Tension 46. Stunning the Entire Arena 47. Intense Battle 48. Reward 49. Martial Arts Genius Steel Wood Manor Arc 50. Qingyuan Art 51. Little Flame 52. Matters of the Family 53. Steel Wood Manor 54. Destruction 55. A Death Match 56. Yang Energy in the Earth 57. Yang Yuan Stone 58. Lode 59. Killing the Panthers 60. Tough Training 61. Yang Yuan Pills 62. Yan City 63. Symbol Master 64. Grand Master Yan 65. Obstruction 66. Spiritual Movement Chapter 67. Ominous Clouds 68. Black Dragon Stockage 69. Calamity 70. Mind-blowing 71. Breakthrough! 72. Pushing back the Enemy 73. An Enraged Lin Zhentian 74. Massacring the Black Dragon Stockade Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc 75. Shattering Yuan Shrapnel 76. Mysterious Beast Bones 77. The Bewitching Flower 78. Sharp Increase in Mental Energy 79. The Underground Bazaar 80. Ambush 81. Reversal 82. One wounded, one dead 83. Ancient Wooden Block 84. Ancient Swirl Symbol 85. First Seal Symbol Master 86. Reinforcement 87. Holding Them Back 88. Breakthrough 89. Probe 90. Initial Yuan Dan Stage 91. Connected by Marriage 92. The Lei and Xie Families’ Plan 93. Grand Master Gu 94. Revealed 95. Showdown between Symbol Masters 96. Destiny Soul Symbol 97. Kill! Blood Cloth Sect’s Revenge Arc 98. Hidden Danger 99. The “Rat” within the Stone Talisman 100. Celestial Demon Marten 101. Arrival of the Blood Cloth Sect 102. Wager 103. Temporarily Leaving 104. Thousand Gold Auction House 105. Money Squandering Establishment 106. Xuan Su 107. Celestial Dan Pool 108. Piercing Helicity 109. Song Qing 110. Time for Action 111. Celestial Pool Battle 112. The Last Duel 113. Blood Transformation Art 114. Entering the Celestial Dan Pool 115. Qi Gathering Mental Vortex 116. Demonic Jade Water-Python 117. Battle Between Two Beast 118. Sinecure and Expenses 119. Earning Money 120. Tri Sun Art 121. Intensive Training 122. Fortune does not come alone 123. Initial Yuan Dan, second seal Symbol Master 124. Showing his Strength 125. Deathmatch 126. Doing battle with Wei Tong 127. Fierce Battle 128. Kill! Tower Battle Arc 129. End of the Show 130. Tower Battle 131. Zi Yue 132. Say it again 133. Cao Zhu 134. Mysterious Ice Swords 135. The Tower Battle Begins 136. The Fifth Level 137. Robbery 138. Chase 139. Entering the Seventh Level 140. Willpower 141. Manifestation Symbol Array 142. The Outcome of the Battle 143. Third seal Symbol Master 144. Ancestral Symbol 145. Mental Energy Map Unexpected Alliance Arc 146. A Storm Arises 147. Pieces of Crap 148. Pointers 149. Doing Battle with Gui Yan 150. The Might of the Manifestation Symbol Array 151. The Four Great Factions 152. Awe Old Tomb Arc 153. Terminus Devil Body 154. Blood Vermillion Devil Fruit 155. The Old Tomb 156. Main Clan Members 157. Lin Chen 158. Perfect Control 159. Advanced Yuan Dan stage 160. Sky Flame Mountain Range 161. Song Dao 162. Soul Treasure 163. Manifestation Symbol Array, Third Layer 164. Seizing by Force 165. The End to the Night 166. Lin Langtian 167. the Four Top Young Practitioners! 168. Breaking the Seal 169. Sudden Windfall 170. Ransacking the Demonic Spirit Chambers 171. The Six Soul Treasures 172. The Scramble over the Treasure 173. Ancient Heavenly Scales Halberd 174. Symbol Puppet 175. Middle Ranked Symbol Puppet 176. Sea of Fire 177. Nirvana Heart 178. Forcefully Seizing Yang Energy 179. Master of the Tomb 180. Trouble 181. Today’s Matter will be Repaid a Hundredfold 182. Symbol Ancestor 183. Fierce Battle with Wang Yan! 184. Might of the Symbol Puppet 185. Saved 186. Chat on the Mountaintop 187. Harvest 188. Bloody Battle 189. One versus Three 190. Might of the Halberd Technique 191. Resolved 192. Fall of the Blood Wolf Gang Dayan Province Arc 193. Eruption of Yin energy 194. Black Yin Dan 195. Activating the Stone Talisman 196. Great Sun Thunder Body 197. A Challenge Before He Departed 198. Fighting the City Lord 199. Dragon Transformation 200. Training Journey in the Forest 201. Drawing Thunder to Temper the Body 202. Swallowing the Thunderbolt 203. Little Flame in Danger 204. Dayan Province’s Di Family 205. Di Teng 206. Thunder Crystal Beast 207. Forcefully Snatching the Thunder Source 208. Battling against the Form Creation stage 209. Refining the Thunder Source 210. Closed-door Cultivation in the Mountain Cave 211. Massive Surge in Strength 212. Demonstrating his Prowess 213. Annihilation 214. Extortion Eagle Martial Dojo Arc 215. Mist Forest 216. Eagle Martial Dojo 217. Mist Leopard Alligator King 218. Revealing His Prowess 219. Great Wastelands Ancient Tablet 220. Bloody Vulture Martial Dojo 221. Thrashing 222. Beauty Offering Her Body 223. Luo Jiu 224. Martial Arts Arena 225. Battling the Advanced Form Creation Stage 226. Devil Ape Transformation 227. Utter Defeat 228. A Beautiful Chance Encounter 229. Devil Ape Essence Blood Ancient Wastelands Arc 230. Ancient Dragon Ape 231. Ancient Wastelands 232. Ancient Sword Sect 233. Thousand Beast Fruit 234. Urging the Tiger to Swallow the Wolf 235. Ancient Sword Resents the Dragon Ape 236. Massive Earth-shattering Battle 237. Essence Blood Obtained 238. Refining the Dragon Ape Essence Blood 239. Successful Refining 240. Physical Battle 241. Great Puppet City 242. Mu Qianqian 243. The Auction 244. Spirit Accumulation Praying Mat 245. Grandmaster Cheng 246. The Evolved Ancient Heavenly Scales Halberd 247. A Complication 248. Secret of the Praying Mat 249. Yuan Essence Energy 250. Encirclement 251. Soul Symbol Master 252. Fierce Battle against Hua Zong 253. Breaking the Vest 254. Annihilation 255. A Bountiful Harvest 256. Complete Breakthrough 257. Race Against Time 258. Caught 259. Fending off Advanced Qi Creation Stage 260. Blown Back 261. Black-clothed Teenager Ancient Tablet Arc 262. Great Desolate Ancient Origin 263. Teng Lei 264. Second Encounter 265. Rematch Against Wang Yan 266. Tyrannical 267. Wiseass 268. Disappearing Seal 269. Ancient Tablet Spiritual Domain 270. Chilling Wind Body Training 271. Stone Pavilion Bones 272. Enemies Often Cross Path 273. Breaking His Arm 274. Core Area 275. Symbol Puppet Lair 276. Forcibly Taking 277. Subduing the High Class Symbol Puppet 278. Black Altar 279. Black Eyed Elder 280. Sealed 281. Ghastly Devil Kill 282. The Might of a High-Grade Symbol Puppet 283. Manifestation Martial Tablet 284. Ten Praying Mats 285. Fighting For A Spot 286. Displaying His Strength 287. Captured Forcefully 288. Occupied 289. Great Desolate Imprisoning Heavenly Finger 290. Inheriting Martial Arts 291. Qi Creation Stage 292. The Sect’s Treasure Hoard 293. Primordial Blood Bat Dragon 294. Killing The Primordial Blood Bat Dragon 295. Easy Money 296. Escape 297. Seizing the Treasure and Fleeing 298. Black Symbol 299. Curse Power Obtaining The Ancestral Symbol Arc 300. Strength Upgrade 301. Provocation at the Door 302. Power Play 303. Blood Slaughter Hand Cao Zhen 304. Battle Against Half-step-to Manifestation 305. Nine Sky-Shaking Steps 306. Retreating Safely 307. Information 308. Nine Destruction Purple Shadow 309. Ghastly Puppet City 310. Teng Sha 311. Black Eye Phantasm 312. Breaking the Formation 313. Advanced Manifestation Stage 314. Snatching It and Running Away 315. Chaos 316. Vicious and Merciless 317. Mysterious Black Yin Crevice 318. Nowhere to hide 319. Impasse 320. The Seal is Broken 321. The Dark World 322. Acknowledgement of the Ancestral Symbol 323. High Level Soul Symbol Master 324. Surge in Strength 325. Deep into the Mysterious Black Yin Crevice 326. Danger 327. Advancing to Half-step-to Manifestation 328. Overflowing Killing Intent 329. Vengeance 330. Massive Battle Against Advanced Manifestation 331. Bloody Battle 332. Threatening Anger 333. The Might of the Ancient Symbol 334. Wiping Out the Cult 335. To Eliminate Weeds, You Must Cut The Roots 336. Blood Soul Puppet 337. Acting Decisively 338. Sealing the Blood Soul Puppet 339. The Requirements To Level Up 340. Departure Lin Clan Gathering Arc 341. Collecting Demonic Blood 342. Thunder Body Mastered 343. Elderly Man in Cotton Robes 344. A Narrow Escape 345. Great Yan Province 346. Clan Gathering! 347. Powerful Qingtan 348. Lin Dong’s Return! 349. Get Down Now 350. The Meaning of Arrogance 351. A Single Punch 352. Two Words for You 353. The Battle with Lin Langtian! 354. Battle of the Titans 355. Great Heavenly Phoenix Seal! 356. All Cards Revealed 357. Spirit Wheel Mirror 358. Desperate Struggle 359. Lin Fan 360. End of the Lin Clan Gathering Battle of Seeds Arc 361. The Battle of Seeds 362. The World Beyond Great Yan Empire 363. The Clan Trove 364. Sneak Attack 365. Mysterious Tiny Black Hill 366. Heavy Prison Peak 367. Initial Manifestation Stage 368. Give Face But Don’t Want Face 369. Sparing No Feelings 370. A Second Encounter 371. Cruel 372. Rushing to the Imperial City 373. The Gathering of Geniuses 374. Green Robes Mo Ling 375. The Beginning of the Battle of Seeds 376. Moving Mountain Generals 377. Huangpu Ying 378. The Art of Assassination 379. Breaking the Shadow 380. The Final Opponent 381. Wang Zhong 382. Blood Demonic Asura Spear 383. A Bitter Fight 384. Bloody Battle 385. The Placing 386. End of the Selection 387. Enraged Wang Lei 388. A Conversation At Night 389. Sacred Spirit Pool 390. Various Means 391. Scramble for Power 392. Snatching Everything 393. The Mysterious Entity in Lin Langtian’s Body 394. A Bountiful Reward 395. Bone Spear 396. Refining The Heavenly Crocodile Bone Spear 397. A Change in the Blood Soul Puppet Ancient Battlefield Arc 398. Entering The Ancient Battlefield! 399. Unfamiliar Space 400. Assembly Point 401. Saint Light Empire 402. Demon Horde 403. Conflict 404. Massacre 405. Snatching food from a tiger’s mouth 406. Li Sheng 407. Battling a Peak Manifestation Stage Elite 408. Saint Elephant Sky Crumbling Tackle 409. Fifth Finger Move The Universe 410. A Complete Massacre 411. Forced to Leave 412. Checking The Harvest 413. The Big Senior Of Saint Light Empire 414. Information 415. Lesser Nirvana Golden Body 416. Mastering Lesser Nirvana Golden Body 417. Trouble Pays A Visit 418. Massacre 419. Proceeding Towards Yang City 420. Trio’s Breakthrough 421. Bazaar 422. Jin Mu 423. Battling A Half-Step-To Nirvana Practitioner 424. Shock And Awe 425. Utter Disgrace 426. Finally Enough 427. Heaven Symbol Spirit Tree 428. Cleansing The Blood Soul Puppet 429. Time To Make A Move 430. Entering The Thunder Granite Mountain Range 431. Second Encounter With The Demonic Horde 432. Kill 433. Vicious 434. Harvest 435. Another Upgrade 436. Collecting A Debt 437. Killing Jin Mu 438. Ling Zhi, Liu Yuan 439. Thunder Granite Valley 440. Two High-Grade Empires 441. A Wager 442. Acknowledgement 443. Undercurrent 444. Stone Temple 445. Tree Veins Symbol 446. Trump Card 447. The Main Chamber 448. Trap 449. Stone Statue 450. Lady Dressed In Red 451. Mu HongLing 452. A Sudden Change 453. Takeover 454. Heaven Symbol Master 455. Li Pan 456. Showing Up 457. Might of a Heavenly Symbol Master 458. Killer 459. Trouble 460. The Scheme 461. Arrival 462. Battle 463. Lei She 464. Devouring World 465. Fat Lamb 466. Kidnap and Ransom 467. Attacking the Half-step-to Nirvana Stage 468. Collecting The Pills 469. Shi Xuan 470. One Yuan Nirvana Stage 471. A Situation 472. Internal Body Formation 473. Ancient Universe Formation 474. Changing The Bloodline 475. Ancient Lands 476. The Mighty Earthsplitting Tiger 477. A Fierce Fight 478. Making A Move 479. Retreating in fear 480. Tiger Bone Obtained 481. Fusing The Tiger Bones 482. Little Flame after Metamorphosis 483. Three Brothers 484. Ancient Palace 485. Great Hall 486. Little Flame’s Might 487. Giant Essence Swallowing Palm 488. Establishing One’s Might 489. Various Factions 490. Opening of the Secret Trove 491. Golden Body Sharipu 492. Pill River 493. Sky Eagle Empire 494. Attacking the Nirvana Stage 495. Arrival of the Double Tribulations 496. Explosion Of Reserves 497. Escalating Strength 498. Overwhelming 499. Arrival of Trouble 500. Soul Martial Arts 501. Soul Martial Arts 502. Reunion 503. Ancient Sect Remnants 504. Deterrent Force 505. Liu Bai 506. Tiangang Alliance 507. Nirvana Burning Sky Array 508. Nirvana Demon Flame 509. A Mysterious Person 510. Eight Level Sect 511. Prehistoric Demon Dragon Dog 512. Palm Imprint, Fist Imprint, Finger Hole 513. Majestic Fist Aura 514. Eight Level Fist Aura 515. The Might of the Fist Aura 516. Fallout 517. The Remains of the Four Mysterious Sect 518. Pill Grounds 519. Pill Room 520. Samsara Pill 521. Violent Wolf Tian Zhen 522. Little Flame Battles Tian Zhen 523. Meeting Again 524. Soul Martial Arts Battle 525. The Overlords 526. Bronze Door 527. Using His Trump Card 528. Summoning the Ancient Heavenly Crocodile 529. The Might of the Ancient Heavenly Crocodile 530. Killer Intent 531. Killed? 532. Entering the Great Bronze Door 533. First 534. Second 535. Third 536. The Mysterious Qing Zhi 537. Green Heaven Materialized Dragon Skill 538. Seclusion 539. The Third Nirvana Tribulation 540. Retaliate 541. Nirvana Fiery Thunder Bead 542. The True Celestial Demon Marten 543. A Mysterious Old Man 544. Coming Out Of Seclusion 545. Great Gan Empire 546. Fire General, Mountain General 547. Tit for Tat 548. A Fierce Battle 549. Green Dragon Sky Ripping Hand 550. Defeating The Two Generals 551. Departure 552. Being Targeted 553. Little Marten’s Might 554. A Night Encounter 555. Su Rou 556. Intervention 557. Vicious 558. Companion 559. Nirvana Monument 560. The Nirvana Monument Test 561. Chang Ling 562. Complete Sweep 563. Wanxiang Auction 564. Luo Tong 565. Face-off Between the Strong 566. Green Dragon Finger 567. An Approaching Storm 568. The Four Great Super Empires 569. Wanxiang Auction 570. Balance Spirit Fruit 571. Desolate Heavenly Cow 572. Black Dragon Sky Roaring Seal 573. Competition of Wealth 574. The Final Victor 575. Before the Battle Hundred Empire War Arc 576. Hundred Empire War, Begin! 577a. Face Off Manhua 1. Lin Dong 2. Training 3. The mysterious Stone Talisman 4. Clash 5. Chilling Cold Category:Media Category:Index